1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a fusing member suitable for use in electrophotography for fusing toner on a recording medium, and more particularly to a hot roll fuser member employing resistive heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of fusers used for color laser printers: lamp-heated hot roll fusers and belt fusers. In general color hot roll fusers may provide better fusing quality than belt fusers at a lower cost. However, such hot roll fusers take a relatively long time to heat up, often more than one to several minutes. The lamp-heated roll fuser may be kept hot (above 150° C.) as it waits for the next printing job, however, it is then constantly consuming electrical energy. Conversely, a color belt fuser may heat up very quickly (about 15 seconds). However its design may be more complex and may use more components and cost more to produce. The belt fuser may also have a relatively short life, due to the short life of the steel-rubber belt typically employed by such fusers.